Jaws 2 (1978) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = July 12, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Diane |dull_machete: = 2 Divers |profanity = Yes}} Overview Prior to a new hotel opening on Amity Island, a great white shark ambushes and kills two divers photographing the wreckage of the Orca. Their camera, which triggered during the attack, is recovered. The shark then kills a female water skier. The driver fends off the shark using a gas tank and flare gun, causing the boat to explode, which kills the driver and burns the shark's face. A killer whale carcass with large bites is found beached. Police Chief Martin Brody believes a shark is responsible for these events. Brody explains his concerns to Mayor Larry Vaughn, who doubts the town has another shark problem. Brody then finds debris from the destroyed speedboat and the boat driver's burnt remains. Brody calls Matt Hooper for assistance, but he is unavailable. The following day, Brody is watching from a shark tower and causes a scene after mistaking a school of bluefish for a shark and shooting at it with his gun. However, his fears are confirmed when photos from the camera are processed, and one of them shows a close-up of the shark; he produces it to the Amity town council. They refuse to acknowledge it and, after an argument, fire Brody. The next morning, Brody's teenage son Mike disobeys his father's orders by sneaking out to go sailing with his friends, taking his younger brother Sean with him to keep him quiet. Marge, another teen, takes Sean with her, and they head out on six separate boats, going past a team of divers led by instructor Tom Andrews. Moments after submerging, Andrews encounters the shark. Panicking, he rushes to the surface, causing an embolism. Soon after, the shark hits the boat of teenagers Tina and Eddie; Eddie falls into the water and is killed by the shark. Brody and his wife Ellen witness Tom's evacuation by ambulance and hear that the other divers suspect something scared him underwater. Deputy Jeff Hendricks, Brody's replacement, tells them that Mike went sailing with his friends, so Brody, along with Ellen and Hendricks, takes the police boat to rescue them. They come across Tina's boat and find her hiding in the bow, and she confirms the shark's presence. Brody hails a passing boat to take Hendricks, Ellen and Tina to shore, where the truth is revealed, while he goes on to find the kids. Meanwhile, the shark attacks the group, striking one of their boats and causing most of them to capsize or crash into each other in the ensuing chaos. Mike is knocked unconscious and almost eaten. The only pair whose boat is still seaworthy barely pull him out and leave the others to take him ashore and get help, while Sean and the others remain adrift on the wreckage of tangled boats. A Coast Guard marine helicopter that Brody contacted arrives to tow them to shore, but the shark drags the chopper underwater. It then knocks Sean into the water, and Marge gets eaten while saving him. Brody finds Mike, who informs him of the situation, then finds the others at Cable Junction, a small island housing an electrical relay station. The cheering and jumping that greet him attract the shark, which attacks again, causing him to maroon the police boat. He tries to pull them in with a winch but hooks an underwater power cable. The shark's next move sends most of the teenagers into the water, and they swim to the edge of Cable Junction, while Sean and Jackie Peters, Mike's love interest, are still on the boats. Using an inflatable raft, Brody taps the power cable with an oar to lure the shark. The shark bites the cable and is electrocuted. Brody picks up Sean and Jackie, and they join the others on Cable Junction to await rescue. Deaths Counted Deaths * 2 Divers - Eaten by shark. * Terri - Eaten by shark. * Diane - Blown up in boat explosion. * Eddie - Smacked into side of boat & eaten by shark. * Helicopter Pilot - Drowned (?) by shark. * Marge - Eaten by shark. Non Counted Deaths * Brucette The Shark - Electrocuted w/ power cord. Category:Kill Counts